Lotura
Lotura is the het ship between Lotor and Allura from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Season 3 THE HUNTED Keith is determined to get Lotor and take him out. Lotor lures the paladins to Thayserix, a planet made of dense gases, essentially to “blind” the Lions. Soon Allura gets separated from the team, from struggling to pilot the Blue Lion. The team locates her, and a little later, Lotor singles her out, sending Allura into a panic to escape. She manages to impress Lotor by hiding from him in a deep cave. As Allura attempts at making contact with anyone of the team, she observes Lotor stalking close by. Allura has a bonding moment with the Blue Lion, giving away her position. Lotor attacks and a chase begins. Allura takes a hard hit from Lotor and asks Blue for help, unlocking a sonar. Seeing this, Lotor is again impressed, saying, “Someone’s learning.” Lotor tries for another attack, but Allura is able to avoid him, hitting his ship’s left wing with Blue’s ice blast. Lotor comments, “Well played, paladin.” With that, he flies off. Season 5 THE PRISONER Following the season 4 finale, Allura and team have Lotor locked up in the castleship. Over an unspecified about of time, Lotor feeds Team Volton information on Galra whereabouts and plans, allowing Voltron to easily have an successful mission. After their latest mission, Allura and others return back. Allura is unsure of allowing Lotor to walk freely with them, despite his immense help. Lotor tells her, “Our fathers were friends once, long ago. There must be hope for us.” Allura doesn't respond to him directly, but rather continuing their discussion. Allura and Shiro leave to have a video meeting with other leaders. Once they return, Loror informs them that after their latest mission any more would be more dangers, he goes on saying how there is a prison, formerly in his control, that houses a “special inmate.” BLOOD DUEL Zarkon wants to make a deal with Team Voltron: Lotor for Sam Holt. It's during flashbacks that Lotor and Allura, along with the others, speak of a plan. Lotor hints at wanting to form “a royal alliance” between them. POSTMORTEM After Zarkon's death by Lotor's hands, he's trustworthy enough that he no longer needs to be held in a cage. Him and Allura sit on the bridge of the castleship waiting for the others to arrive as there's much to discuss. While waiting, Allura asks Lotor if he's alright. He says he'll be fine. Allura goes on saying how what he did – killing Zarkon – was for the greater good and prove of his intentions for peace, as Lotor only looks at her, Alura smiles warmly at him. It's not long after that the others join them on the bridge. Lotor informs the team of the Kral Zera – a place where all the powerful Galra will be fighting for the throne of the Empire – and that they must be there. While Allura is appreciative of all what's Lotor's done, this seems too dangerous. BLOODLINES Allura and team arrive at the Galra's main base–the one previously occupied by Zarkon, and everyone is welcomed onto the bridge. Lotor took the liberty putting up the alliance flags that flew when Alfor and Zarkon worked together. The team soon divulges into what to do about the Galra that haven't pledged themselves to Lotor, to which he says he'll give them what they want – unlimited quintessence – which he'll need Allura's help for; Allura then looks up at him with a warm smile. Him and Allura soon walk off, with Allura hooking her hand around Lotor's elbow. Lotor and Allura arrive in Haggar's lair, when Allura discovers that, she wants to leave, saying how she shouldn't be there. Lotor is quick to grab her hand, telling her he cannot do this without her, she ultimately agrees and stays. Allura soon finds an Altrean science log, to which Lotor informs her it was once his mother's, Honerva's. Learning this, Allura is stunned to find out Lotor is half-Altean, but pleased non the less. Their search then continues. Allura comes back to Lotor still reading the logs, as he reads he takes notice of how the logs become like they're “written by a different person.” Allura tries to tell him that perhaps Honerva become corrupted much like Zarkon did, that perhaps Haggar – Lotor is quick to tell her that “that witch is not my mother.” Allura looks down, as if ashamed to even have brought it up. Their search goes on, turning over nothing worthwhile. Lotor encourages Allura to use her ability and see if anything “calls out” to her. Something does–a small box-like stone. Lotor soon recognizes what it is: a compass stone. Allura works at it, trying to get it open, but soon begins to doubt herself. She sheds a tear at not being able to possesses the ability her father once had. As she cries, her tears fall on the stone, lightening it it, revealing a map to Oriande. WHITE LION Lotor and Allura address the others of Oriande, a place once thought to be a myth. The only way to get there is with Allura. As Lotor talks to the others about Allura, Allura looks at him with soft, love-sick expression. Soon a course to Oriande is set, Allura wormholes the team through. They come up to a graveyard of wrecked ships. Voltron is formed soon after, but is attacked by the Guardian of the White Hole. Back on the castleship, Lotor's gains the “the mark of the chosen” and tells the Allura and team to pull back. Once everyone is back, Lotor's marks are noticed, to which he directs to Allura, who is also glowing with the marks. Allura walks up to him and smiles, pleased that they're both glowing. After some discussion, Lotor and Allura take transporter crafts through the white hole. They make it through and are aw-struck by the beauty of it all. They make for the temple, having to climb a high mountain. as they climb Lotor mentions a planet from centuries ago he favored and enjoyed spending his time. When Zarkon discovered Lotor's good deeds, he had the planet and it's people killed, thus began Lotor's journey to learn of his Altean ancestry. Hearing this, Allura says, “I'm glad you're here to help me now. I never would have gotten here without you.” Lotor looks down to her, with a warm expression, in return so does Allura. They share a peaceful moment. They make to it the temple where they are greeted by the White Lion Guardian, they follow after. As they're walking through, the temple's own guardians awaken, attacking them. Allura shields Lotor with the compass stone, offering it as a gift. The guardians back off and allow them further entry. They enter a room where they must find a way to escape, Allura soon spots what looks like controls found on the castleship, she uses it and both of them are transported to separate locations facing the White Lion Guardian. Lotor loses his fight, while Allura wins hers. They head back to the others waiting on the castleship. Once there, Allura turns to Lotor standing behind her, she tells the team, “I couldn't have done it without Lotor.” Season 6 RAZOR'S EDGE Lotor and Allura are speaking of all the good work they've put into building their ship adn Allura is most happy about about being able to bring peace, something that her father tried to bring with Voltron all those years ago. Lotor and Allura get right up to each other, lost in their own moment, they're moments away from sharing their first kiss when they're interrupted by Lance, Pidge and Hunk. Hearing them, Allura is quick to jump back. As there's nothing they can do for them, they leave Lotor and Allura to work alone again. After some time, Lotor and Allura are still working on the ship. Allura gets too exhausted and collapses to the floor, Lotor goes to her side, help her up. He tells her to rest, and that they'll continue their work tomorrow. As Lotor speaks, Allura blushes. She heads back to room, all while in a lovely-mood. THE COLONY After a countless about of time, the ship Lotor and Allura are working on is finally finished. The next step is for them to test it out. They aboard the ship and head into the quintessence rift. Just before they enter the rift, Lotor asks, “Are you ready?” Allura replies she is, with that they fly forward. As they're fling through, Allura is gazing that the quintessence on her fingers, she comments “this power in the wrong person could easily corrupt.” Lotor tells her, “Together we'll see it never does. And continue the work your father started long ago.” Allura is touched by this, looking at Lotor with a soft expression. Once back on the castleship, Lotor helps Allura down. Allura is a little tired, as Lotor holds her hand she falls into him. As the reached the floor, Lotor tells her, “We accomplished something amazing today. And it wouldn't happen if it had not been for you.” Allura smiles up at him, saying, “It is a moment that I truly will not forget.” '' They both lean in and share their first kiss. Lotor and Allura walk through the door to the bridge of the ship, all while happy. Though that happiness soon fading as they're met with the rest of the team, glaring at them, then engaging their weapons at Lotor. Romelle, an Altean Keith brought back, tells a bit of her story with the other Paladins backing her up. Lotor is horrified to see her. Lotor attempts damage control, trying to remind Allura of what they just experienced in the quintessence field, even trying to hold her hand. Allura, fed up, picks him up and throws him hard to the floor, knocking him out. '''ALL GOOD THINGS' Lotor and Allura come to a head. Allura demands Lotor tell her how my Altean lives he destroyed. Lotor attempts to reason why killing some, was worth saving others and ends his statement by saying how they're all on the same side. Allura snaps and fires at him. Lotor's newly un-former generals start to attack the paladins, but Lotor quickly tells them to hold their fire. Lotor tries again, by using his and her feelings for each other, saying, “We were meant to be together! My feelings for you are true, and I know you have feels for me as well!” Allura fires back with how he used her, then how Lotor's just like Zarkon. Lotor counters with how weak Allura's own father was. With Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor by his side again, he tells them to destroys the Lion. Soon an intense battle breaks out. DEFENDER OF ALL UNIVERSES Allura and others are fighting a losing battle against Lotor. Lotor keeps going in and out of the quintessence field. Allura has the idea to go in after him, her and others focus their energy, then use Voltron's sword to cut their way in. Soon in the field, another intense battle follows. Throughout the fight Lotor is becoming more and more corrupted, Allura realizes this and tells the others they must get out. But in order to stop Lotor first, Allura comes up with the idea to give Lotor all the power to give him–Voltron's excess power. Lotor greedily takes it all and soon succumbs to it. As he's falling and unresponsive, Allura wants to go down and get him, but the others tell her it too late, as they need to get out of there themselves. Moments Season 5 Bloodlines * Allura finds out Lotor is half-Altean. White Lion * As Lotor talks to the others about Allura, Allura looks at him with soft, love-sick expression. Season 6 The Colony * Lotor and Allura share their first kiss. Defender of All Universes * Allura wants to go back and save Lotor, despite his betrayal. Quotes Fanon After the release of season 5, Lotura shot up in popularity, though since the release of season 6, Lotura has since dropped (as with a majority of Lotor ships). On AO3, Lotura is the 17th most written ship within the fandom; Allura's third most written as well as Lotor's third. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : Trivia * In the original Voltron: Defender of the Universe series, Lotor was completely obsessed with Allura. Wanting to maker her part of his harem, and eventually wanting to have her rule beside him. This creepy obsession is nonexistent in Legendary Defender. * Lotura placed #6 on Tumblr's Fandometrics ship list on March 5, 2018. (3 days after Season 5 aired.) ** It placed #8 on Tumblr's Fandometrics ship list on June 18, 2018. (3 days after Season 6 aired.)The Fandometrics: Week Ending June 18th, 2018 Gallery :Lotura/Gallery Variations :Keirotora refers to the ship between Shiro, Keith, Lotor and Allura :Leithal refers to the ship between Keith, Lotor and Allura :Loturance refers to the ship between Lance, Lotor and Allura :Shotura refers to the ship between Shiro, Lotor and Allura References Navigation